When Time Periods Collide!
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When 2016 and 2001's Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda switch places, they start looking around their world. While 2016's Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda loves the nostalgia of their old time, they can't help but feel they miss their other friends. At the same time, 2001's Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda are horrified at their future, learning what had happened with them. Will both timelines find peace?
1. Going Back To The Past

Here's a recent idea that came to me after watching the newest recent 'Fairly Oddparents' episode... and while I thought it was okay, I'm sure we all yearned for the days of old Fairly Oddparents, like me. Well... that's what this story is going to be about! What if the new Fairly Oddparents, as of 2016, actually crossed over to the 2001 Fairly Oddparents' universe (with some of the episodes from up to Season 5 used for reference)? Well, you're about to find out! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been about a month since Timmy had reluctantly agreed to share fairies with his new best friend, Chloe. Of course, even though he enjoyed his time with his new friend, she could be a bit annoying at times, but Timmy was still good with the program of sharing... occasionally. He just sighed in depression as he looked down.

"Whatever happened to the good ol' days...?" Timmy sighed as he was looking over his old photo album.

All of a sudden, a yellow dog walking on two legs with a wand for a tail came in as he smiled. "Hi, Timmy! I'm back!"

"Hm? Oh, hey, Sparky. Back from where?" Timmy said, looking down.

Sparky laughed as he said, "Oh, you! I mean I'm back from my two month vacation!"

Timmy just looked at Sparky in confusion. Sparky's smile wilted as he said, "You had no idea I was gone? So... you and your friends didn't bother to do the chores I left on the fridge door?"

"What note? What chores?" Timmy blinked.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

 _In the kitchen, on the fridge door was a note of some sort as Timmy's Mom looked over and noticed it. "Oh, there's my grocery list! Let's see... 'plunge toilet'. Hmmm... I never heard of a plunge toilet before. 'Get shovel for dirt digging'... hmmm... this grocery list is certainly complicated..._

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Timmy winced a bit as he muttered, "No wonder we had shovel casserole that night..."

"Anyway, you look blue..." Sparky said as he jumped up. "What's up?"

"Well... you weren't there when it happened, but I made a recent new friend... and I have to share fairies with her." Timmy explained.

"A new friend?" Sparky said in excitement. "Cool! What's her name?"

"Her name's Chloe... and yeah, while I did find her annoying at first, she's actually... okay." Timmy paused. "Though I've been noticing lately... the only friends that I've been hanging out lately have been my fairies, Poof, you and now Chloe..."

"What's wrong with that, Timmy?" Sparky asked as all of a sudden, Cosmo, Wanda and Chloe poofed back from Fairy World along with Cosmo and Wanda's young baby, Poof.

"Poof poof!" Poof smiled as he gave a hug to Chloe.

"Aw, cut it out, Poof." Chloe giggled. "Hi, Timmy, I'm back!"

"Hey, Chloe! So, how was your first outing in Fairy World?" Timmy gave a smile.

"Are you kidding? It was really fun!" Chloe squealed in excitement. "It just felt like a brand new experience! Can you believe the giant wand? All the stages? Did you know there was a big statue of you in the center?"

"From the time I fought the Darkness, yeah..." Timmy said, looking down as Cosmo and Wanda noted Timmy's sadness.

Chloe then noticed Sparky coming up to Chloe as she asked, "Oh, who's this?"

"Hi, new girl! I'm Sparky, I'm Timmy's fairy dog! I suppose if he's sharing fairies... then maybe he'd like to share his fairy dog with her!" Sparky smiled as he sat down in front of Chloe.

Chloe squealed in delight as she said, "You are SOOOOO cute! Timmy, can I play with him, please?"

Timmy smiled a bit as he said, "Knock yourself out, Chloe, just be careful."

"Take Poof with you, Chloe! It seems he already likes his new god-sister!" Wanda smiled as Poof clung on to Chloe.

"All right. Come on, Poof, Sparky!" Chloe smiled as the three started to go out.

Cosmo and Wanda then floated over as Wanda asked, "What's wrong, sport?"

Timmy sighed as he looked up. "What happened to us, guys?"

Cosmo paused as he reached into his ear. "Is it something in my ears?" Cosmo then pulled out a chicken leg as he smiled. "Ear chicken!"

Cosmo then happily chomped on the chicken leg as he was eating it happily.

"What do you mean, sport?" Wanda asked in confusion.

"Lately, we've been gathering new friends and partners over a good course of our time... and don't get me wrong, I love my new friends... I love my god brother, I love my dog... heck, I even think Chloe is cool!" Timmy smiled... then sighed. "But do you remember a time when it was just... well... us?"

"Awww, are you feeling a little nostalgic, Timmy?" Wanda smiled.

Timmy looked up and nodded. "Yeah... I sometimes want the old days where the only time I had to make a wish was when I had to get out of a situation... or I had to make a wish to get a situation all better... only for it to screw up and I have to wish it back to normal."

"But isn't that what we do all the time?" Cosmo asked, still munching on his ear chicken.

"Not as much anymore. I mean, we still do it, but sometimes... it's just I feel... something missing... like it's just the three of us together." Timmy said. "I wish we could do something together, just the three of us..."

Wanda smiled as Cosmo nodded. "Well, sport, we're free for a while, and Chloe looks busy playing with Poof and getting acquainted with Sparky. What would you like to do?"

"Really? You mean it?" Timmy asked.

"Of course!" Wanda smiled.

"We want you to enjoy yourself, Timmy! Anything you want, just say it. After all, we're your fairy godparents!" Cosmo smiled... then paused. "Strange... it feels like we're missing some flare when we say 'your fairy godparents'." Cosmo gasped in horror. "Oh no... I'M STARTING TO MISS THE OLD DAYS! AHHHHH!"

"Good old days, hmmmm..." Timmy paused as he thought of an idea. "Say, Cosmo, Wanda... I wish I had the time scooter."

"The time scooter! We haven't used that in a while!" Wanda smiled as she and Cosmo raised their wands to make the grey motorized scooter with the compass appear.

Timmy smiled as he hopped in the scooter in excitement. "Wow... it felt so long since I sat in it..."

"Where do you want to go, sport?" Wanda asked.

"Any place you go... we'll go with!" Cosmo smiled.

Timmy paused. "Since I thought about it... how about we go back to 2001? The same year I got you guys... but sometime after the first Fairy-Anniversary?"

"Oh... that's a good choice, sport!" Wanda smiled.

"What happened at that timeline? Why would Timmy want to go there? I don't get it!" Cosmo said in confusion.

"All right... here we go!" Timmy said as he started up the time scooter as he, Cosmo and Wanda started to go into the portal.

* * *

 **(2001 FAIRLY ODDPARENTS UNIVERSE)**

The time scooter then popped out of a portal as Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked around, as the two transformed into birds.

"Wow... I don't know why, but this town looks a little... wackier than it was." Timmy said as he looked around.

"Well, Timmy, it was a simpler time..." Wanda said.

"Well... let me test it... I wish to break up that couple right there!" Timmy said, pointing to a couple holding hands and staring at each other lovingly.

Cosmo and Wanda paused in hesitation as they held up their wands. Magic started glowing around them... before the wands flopped down.

Timmy cheered. "Yes! Da Rules is still in effect!"

"Da Rules?" Wanda paused as the purple book appeared in front of them. "Oh... we haven't had that big rule book in a while..."

Timmy smiled as he, Cosmo and Wanda, again, they were transformed into birds, walked/flew around. "Hello weird looking tree. Hello, good looking park. Hello..."

All of a sudden, Timmy collided with someone as Timmy and the stranger fell.

"Oh, sorr-" Timmy's eyes widened as he, Cosmo and Wanda started looking into the eyes of...

Another Timmy Turner! Although, this Timmy looked to be like Timmy, his hair was a little more pointier around the edge of his head, and his clothes were more bright pink than dark pink. It was then the Timmy that ran into the other Timmy noted the shocked green and pink squirrels looking at the bird Cosmo and Wanda.

Both Timmys looked at each other for a minute... before the Timmy that fell down asked, "Who... wha... are you... me? From the future?"

Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other as they started to whistle a bit. Past Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda looked at the three in suspicion.

The future Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda turned to the three as Timmy took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm you from... a very near future..." Future Timmy said.

* * *

And I'm ending this first chapter here! How'd you like it? More will be coming soon, so don't miss out! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Future Learns Best and Past Knows Best

Here's the next chapter of the Fairly Oddparents fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"...should we be even talking to each other?" 2001 Timmy asked as he looked straight at 2016 Timmy. "I mean, it's awesome to see a future me, but... won't the universe implode or something?"

"Well, you see, Timmy..." 2016 Wanda explained. "That is true in some aspects in the manner of 'you can't see your other self', but there are some things that are pretty much..."

"Baloney?" 2001 Cosmo asked, holding up a pack of bologna.

"Ooo, I want some!" 2016 Cosmo smiled, eating up some of the pack.

"...wow, rude. You didn't even offer me any." 2001 Cosmo rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you here anyway?" 2001 Wanda asked.

2016 Timmy rolled his eyes. "Got bored of everyday life in the future, missed some flare, decided to go back and see what we were missing..."

"So... is the future cool?" 2001 Timmy asked. "Because the last time I saw a Timmy from the future was when he destroyed my dad's racing trophy."

"His what?" 2016 Timmy asked. "Oh... that. Well, in a way, you can say it's cool. Would you like to explore my future?"

"Would I?" 2001 Timmy's eyes widened in interest. "I can't wait to see how Cosmo, Wanda and I have managed to become you guys and change everything!"

"You sure about this, Timmy?" 2001 Wanda asked in concern. "There may be some people you're not meant to meet..."

"What could possibly go wrong?" 2001 Timmy smiled naively. "I wish I had my time scooter!"

2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda raised their wands.

POOF!

"What the heck?" 2016 Timmy yelped as the cloud with the word 'POOF' on it, disappeared.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot the words in the clouds that would appear whenever you make a wish." 2016 Wanda said.

2001 Timmy was now on the time scooter as he turned it on. "Okay, to 2016!"

"By the way, Past Timmy, Past Cosmo and Past Wanda, in the future, you gain a fairy baby, so don't be surprised if the fairy baby calls you 'Timmy, Dad and Mom' respectively. I also got a fairy dog for a pet, so don't be surprised if you see a yellow dog with a wand for a tail... oh, and Jorgen set up something that had me share my fairies with a girl, so if she sees you and starts making wishes, don't be surprised!" 2001 Timmy said.

"Fairy baby... ooohhh, wow!" 2001 Wanda's eyes lightened up with glee. "Me and Cosmo have been thinking about... but I thought... oh, we have to see him, oh her!"

"A fairy dog?" 2001 Cosmo frowned. "I don't know... I mean, aren't we the 'pets'? I want to see this 'fairy dog' and judge for myself."

"Sharing my fairies... with a girl?" 2001 Timmy's eyes started to shine happily. "Oh, I hope it's Trixie! Come on, Cosmo, Wanda!"

2016 Timmy and his 2016 fairies watched as the 2001 Timmy and 2001 fairies went into a portal using the time scooter. As they disappeared, 2016 Timmy raised an eyebrow. "Who's Trixie, again?"

"Blah, blah, blah..."

2016 Timmy yelped as he ducked behind a bush and saw the familiar purple hairband wearing black haired purple wearing girl talking with a familiar blonde haired cheerleader outfit wearing girl. 2016 Timmy's eyes were drawn to the purple hairband girl as his hearts turned to eyes. "Trixie Tang! I can't believe I forgot about that crush! Man, she's prettier than ever in the past."

"Eh, Timmy, didn't you have a girlfriend, Missy?" 2016 Cosmo asked as he and 2016 Wanda turned to birds.

"I like her, but I don't think she was my type." 2016 Timmy explained as he looked really happy to see Trixie just swaying her hair. "You know, I think I'll go up to Trixie and talk with her!"

"But Timmy, didn't you learn your lesson? She doesn't like you in the future, what makes you think you'll manage to have her fall for you in the past?" 2016 Wanda asked.

"This time, for sure! Besides, I've talked with Chloe and Missy well enough to know how to talk to girls, even if they are my best friends..." 2016 Timmy smirked as he took off his hat, licked his hand and put his licked hand on his head, smoothing his hair. "I think I know how I can manage to talk with girls..."

"Even though Chloe is your best friend." 2016 Wanda said, raising her eyebrow.

"I know, but I don't see her as a 'girlfriend'. Just one of my cool, awesome friends that may be a bit annoying at times, but is pretty fun in the end." 2016 Timmy smiled as he started to walk off. "Watch this."

2016 Timmy then walked up to Trixie and Veronica, who looked over at him. 2016 Timmy then waved. "Hey, Trixie. How would you like to go out with me to a nice romantic movie?"

Trixie glared at 2016 Timmy as she yelled, "SECURITY!"

2016 Timmy then noticed a shadow right behind him as 2016 Timmy looked up to see the bouncer that the popular kids always kept around. 2016 Timmy's eyes crossed as he said, "Now I remember why I don't approach Trixie and the popular kids' table anymore."

The next thing 2016 Timmy knew, he was thrown to a garbage can as 2016 Timmy crawled out, groaning as he held his head, starting to see stars. 2016 Cosmo and 2016 Wanda poofed next to him as 2016 Cosmo winced. "Oooooo... that did NOT go too well."

"Ya think?" 2016 Timmy rolled his eyes. "I don't know why 2001 Timmy likes this Trixie... she may be pretty, but she's just so... so... not worth it! I hate to say it, but even if she is creepy, I think Tootie was more worth it than Trixie was."

* * *

Somewhere in Vicky's household, Tootie was rearranging her Timmy shrine when she stood up straight and gasped. "I feel something good happening in the Timmy force!"

* * *

"Please, sport, when you recover, you'll probably forget about that and hunt for Trixie, yet again." 2016 Wanda rolled her eyes as she and 2016 Cosmo used their wands to clean up Timmy.

"You're probably right... but even so..." 2016 Timmy sighed. "I can't believe the Timmy of my past would have ever fallen for this girl! But I suppose that's not his fault... I mean, in his eyes, there's probably no one prettier than Trixie..."

* * *

 **(2016 Fairly OddParents Universe)**

Pretty soon, the time scooter with 2001 Timmy, 2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda had arrived as 2001 Timmy got off.

"Wow... looks like my room is more defined and wider than it is back home!" 2001 Timmy said, looking around.

"I say! Look at all the bright colors here!" 2001 Cosmo said. "It's like somebody took our drawings and made them more crisper and more clear!"

"Hmmm... it looks all right. It's still the same room, but everything seems to be... fine." 2001 Wanda said.

"Man, I wonder how our future held up..." 2001 Timmy said as Sparky came in.

"Hey, Timmy! I needed a break from playing with your friend, who's sharing your fairies." Sparky said as he walked over and sat down. "Turns out, she doesn't mind digging into my yard! You're right, he's perfect!"

2001 Timmy's eyes widened as he said, "I have a talking dog? Cool! Odd... but cool!"

"Uh... yeah, Timmy. Why is that surprising. You had me for at least..." Sparky paused as he was starting to count how long he was with Timmy. "...forever now."

"Oh, sorry... uh..." 2001 Timmy paused as he tried to look around for a picture. 2001 Wanda found a nearby photo and held it up and pointed to the name. "...Poof?"

"Uh, that's the name of Cosmo and Wanda's fairy baby." Sparky blinked in confusion.

2001 Wanda shook her head as she pointed to the other name.

"I mean Sparky! Sorry, Sparky! I've been a little... out of it." 2001 Timmy said, looking at him.

"I guess that's okay. I guess you and I haven't spent a lot of time for the past month, so I don't blame you." Sparky said as Poof came in.

"Hey, Mom, hey Dad, I'm in!" Poof smiled.

2001 Wanda looked at Poof, confused at first until she looked at the picture, then smiled. "Oh, hello, Poof! Wow, you certainly have grown."

"Really? Because I feel the exact same height and weight when I was born." Poof explained as Cosmo smiled.

"Aw, isn't he adorable?" 2001 Cosmo said gushing. "Almost like me when I was a baby!"

Poof just rolled his eyes. "I love Dad and all, but thank goodness I got Mom's smarts. Oh, hey Timmy. Chloe said she wanted to talk with you."

"Chloe?" 2001 Timmy raised an eyebrow as he looked down, muttering, "I don't know a 'Chloe'... maybe she's a new student... or... maybe she's the girl I have to share my fairies with! Darn, I was hoping for Trixie."

"You go on ahead, sport." 2001 Wanda said as she, 2001 Cosmo, Poof and Sparky sat down. "We're going to play catch-up, I MEAN, see what Poof or Sparky want to do."

"All right." 2001 Timmy said as he started to go downstairs. "Man, these walls are so high definition! It's like somebody put this on a computer and animated in Flash!"

2001 Timmy took a deep breath and shrugged. "I wonder just what type of girl Chloe is... she's no Trixie, but..."

2001 Timmy opened the door... and his eyes widened as he saw Chloe sitting by the sidewalk, next to the mailbox. Chloe turned her face and gave a smile to 2001 Timmy as she waved.

"...but I think she's the cutest girl I have ever seen in my life!" 2001 Timmy smiled as little hearts started to form in his eyes.

* * *

In Vicky's household, Tootie was dusting off her Timmy shrine when she stopped and shook in fear. "I sense a strong disturbance in the Timmy force!"

* * *

And there's the second chapter! How was it? Now, just so we're clear, I'm not really a Timmy/Chloe fan, but I'm not a Timmy/Tootie fan either. I'm more of a Timmy/Trixie person, but I am open to all the Timmy options in terms of couples, and I don't think it really matters who Timmy gets paired with. I'm surprised nobody's done a Timmy/Chloe yet, or if they have, I do apologize in advance. This is going to be SORT OF a Timmy/Chloe, but not exactly, you get what I'm saying? Well, anyway, if you have any suggestions for what 2001 Timmy and his fairies should do in 2016, or what 2016 Timmy and his fairies should do in 2001, leave them in a review! Your feedback is greatly appreciated, and your suggestions may appear in the next chapter! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Falling In Love

Here's the next chapter of my fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

2001 Timmy was sighing the minute he was looking into Chloe's eyes. It was like a bolt of lightning struck him, and the next thing he knew, he was wondering what types of things Chloe would be most interested in.

"Uh, Timmy? Timmy?" Chloe called.

"Huh?" 2001 Timmy asked as he shook his head. "Oh, uh... hey, cuti- I mean, Chloe! You said you needed me for something?"

"Uh, yes." Chloe said as 2001 Timmy joined Chloe, sitting next to her. "I was planning on going scuba diving tomorrow and I'm considering looking for treasure. I kinda want to borrow Cosmo and Wanda for a while just until I'm done. Would you mind if..."

"Sure, take them." 2001 Timmy smiled.

Chloe's eye was starting to twitch as she turned, "Look, Timmy, I know the concept of sharing your fairies is new to you, but..." Chloe's eyes then widened. "Wait, did you just say yes?"

"Of course." 2001 Timmy smiled.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock... then looked at 2001 Timmy closely. "Who are you and what did you do to the real Timmy Turner?"

2001 Timmy gave a laugh. "Relax, Chloe. I'm still Timmy Turner, and I'm more than willing to share my fairies. If Jorgen says I'm sharing fairies with someone as cut- I mean, as swe- I mean, as nice as you, why would I complain?"

"Um... wow." Chloe said in shock. "I have to say, that's surprisingly mature of you, Timmy. WEIRDLY, SURPRISINGLY, mature."

"Oh, you know me!" 2001 Timmy laughed. "Always responsible... except when it comes to homework... and having my short attention span..."

Chloe giggled as she ruffled his hair. "That's the Timmy I know!"

2001 Timmy then noted Chloe's smile as his legs felt like they were melting. "Uh... Chloe, your smile..."

Chloe sighed. "I knew it, it's that ugly gap between my teeth. I swear, I always say I could wish to fix my teeth up... you know what, I think I will! Let's get Cosmo and Wanda and..."

2001 Timmy yelped as he said, "Whoa, whoa, Chloe, wait! I was going to say your smile is unique and nice."

"Y-you do?" Chloe asked in shock.

"Of course!" 2001 Timmy gave a smile towards Chloe. "As for that gap... I don't think it's ugly. I think it's kind of cute. It just wouldn't be you if you didn't have the gap. It would be like me without my buck teeth, it would be just weird..."

Chloe gave a smile and laughed. "Yeah... I mean, if people got rid of your signature buck teeth, it would just be stupid and weird looking!"

"Do me a favor, Chloe. Don't change your look. I'm happy with the way you look." 2001 Timmy smiled.

"Wow... thanks, Timmy, that's very sweet of you to say." Chloe smiled as she hugged 2001 Timmy.

Chloe's eyes widened as she noticed 2001 Timmy hugging back. "Uh, Timmy... shouldn't you be pushing me away?"

"Why would I?" 2001 Timmy asked.

"I don't know, it's just... last time you hugged me, you complained about cooties." Chloe said.

"Why would he do that?" 2001 Timmy said out loud to himself as he let go of Chloe.

"Huh?" Chloe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I mean... hey, would you mind if I come with you on your scuba diving adventure? I don't have anything planned." 2001 Timmy smiled.

"Uh...wow, really? You actually want to go with me on one of my trips?" Chloe asked.

"Well, sure, we're friends... right?" 2001 Timmy gave a smile.

"Wow... if you really want to come... then sure! You can tell Cosmo and Wanda we're planning on the trip tomorrow... by the way, going to take some healthy treats on the trip. It won't bug you, will it?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Eh... well, anything's worth trying once." 2001 Timmy shrugged. "Sure."

"Hey, th-that's great, Timmy! See you tomorrow... or if there's something you need, just tell Cosmo and Wanda and get me here." Chloe said. "You know we're always open to each other..."

2001 Timmy gave a lovesick smile as Chloe walked off. 2001 Timmy then shook his head in awe and wonder as he said, "Wow... I can't believe it! This is the first girl I have ever met and fell in love with that actually didn't run away from me, call the police on me, become super-obsessed with me, AND wasn't on the popular table... and calls me by my name!"

2001 Timmy sighed as he started to walk back inside the house and into his room, where 2001 Cosmo's eyes were twitching in horror as Sparky was putting up a slide show. "And there's me in Europe! The spaghetti over there is pretty good, even though I hate it."

"Make him stop!" 2001 Cosmo whined as 2001 Wanda and Poof poofed out of the fishbowl.

"It's strange just seeing how the castle inside the fishbowl had changed..." 2001 Wanda muttered to herself.

Poof looked at 2001 Wanda and raised his eyebrow strangely, before turning to 2001 Timmy. "Oh, Timmy, there you are! Could you tell me what's wrong with my parents? They seem to be acting weirder than usual..."

Poof then noticed 2001 Timmy just sighing happily as Poof sighed. "On second thought, you're even weirder."

"Cosmo, Wanda... a word?" 2001 Timmy smiled.

"Oh, thank the heavens!" 2001 Cosmo sighed in relief as he poofed away the slide show Sparky set up as he and 2001 Wanda joined Timmy. Poof and Sparky were about to follow when 2001 Timmy raised a hand. "Sorry, this is between me and them."

"Hey, come on, Timmy! Anything you can say, you can tell us!" Sparky said.

2001 Timmy paused. "Say, Poof, Sparky, why don't you go with Chloe? I'm pretty sure she'd love to show you around her house!"

"Oh, good idea!" Sparky said as he jumped out the window. Poof's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"All right... but don't try messing around." Poof said as he raised his rattle and poofed out.

"A magic rattle?" 2001 Cosmo raised an eyebrow. "That's just weird."

"What's up, Timmy?" 2001 Wanda asked. "Did you talk to that Chloe girl that Poof mentioned?"

"I did... oh, Cosmo, Wanda, you should definitely meet her... I mean, technically, you're going to be her fairies in a later date, so why would that be an issue!" 2001 Timmy smiled.

"Seems to me you're excited for this 'Chloe'..." 2001 Cosmo frowned in suspicion.

"Why shouldn't I be?" Timmy said as his pupils turned into hearts.

"Uh-oh..." 2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda turned to each other in concern.

"Uh, Timmy, while it's nice to know your future... I don't think we should be spending too much time here... besides, I don't think we're supposed to know that somebody like Chloe even exists yet! Besides, won't our future selves be coming back at any time?" 2001 Wanda asked.

"What's the rush? All I just want to do is know a little about Chloe, hang out with her, go back in time, meet her again, we both fall in love, then we grow up together." 2001 Timmy gave a smile.

"Whoa, whoa, isn't that going a bit too fast?" 2001 Wanda asked in concern.

"Nah, it's all cool." 2001 Timmy smiled. "Besides, nothing can go wrong... I bet even my future selves will probably have fun in the past, while I have fun in their future! Besides, I'm sure nobody will know the difference..."

* * *

 **(2016 Fairy World** **)**

Inside an office, an alarm was raised as Jorgen Von Strangle woke up and noticed the blinking light. "What the... what's going on?"

Jorgen Von Strangle then pushed a button on the fairy computer... and saw big words flashing in red. "TIME WISH PARADOX? What could have possibly..."

Jorgen then pushed a button as the next thing read 'IT'S TURNER RELATED!'

Jorgen sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Why am I not surprised? Where is Turner and his fairies?"

Jorgen pushed a button as he looked at the location. "Hmmm... strange... but enlightening... I better go to the past and tell past me right now!"

* * *

 **(2001 Fairly OddParents Universe)**

2016 Timmy sighed as he and his 2016 fairies (now disguised as dogs) walked up to his house.

"Meet you by our past fishbowl, sport!" 2016 Wanda said as she and 2016 Cosmo poofed away.

"Ah... my place as it is in 2001!" 2016 Timmy sighed as he looked around. "Wow... this place felt like the only place in the neighborhood... here's the Dinklebergs next door... and..."

2016 Timmy noticed that the house next door... was just a regular house. "It's weird seeing this house without Chloe in it... hmmm... I wonder who lived here before..."

As 2016 Timmy was pondering the question... he opened the door... and all of a sudden, a shadowy figure with a mean smile was standing in the doorway.

"Hello, twerp!" A sinister female voice laughed.

"VICKY!" 2016 Timmy yelped as Vicky grabbed him by the collar.

2016 Timmy winced, half expecting her to wield a chainsaw towards him... but to his surprise... he was put down as Vicky explained, "That's right! Your parents decided to go out to a nice little restaurant across town... and they said they won't be coming back until late... really... really... late. So... I just want you to do the chores... a LOT of chores!"

2016 Timmy stared in shock as Vicky handed him a huge bucket of water and a mop, a toilet scrubber, and a basket of laundry. "And that's just a quarter of what you have to do! If you need me, I'll be in the other room, watching TV! But if you disturb me, twerp, you're going to be facing horrors beyond your wildest dreams!"

"But if I need you, yet you can't be disturbed, how will I know when to ask you a question?" 2016 Timmy raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Oh right... only if I decided you need another chore for you to do, I'll tell you... just don't disturb me, twerp, or you'll be facing the consequences!" Vicky said, marching off.

2016 Timmy paused in shock as he muttered, "Oh yeah... I forgot this was Vicky's old way... force the kids to do chores... I wonder what caused her to go right to 'just torture and scare the kids with chainsaws and all that'?"

2016 Timmy smiled as he hummed, "Well, I'm not worried about these chores anymore, because... I got a couple of helpers!"

With that, 2016 Timmy started to walk over, with the whole things in his pile of arms.

* * *

 **(2001 Fairy World)**

Inside Jorgen Von Strangle's office, an alarm was heard as Jorgen came rushing in. "What is all the commotion!"

"Uh, sir, we have a huge problem concerning a wished up time scooter!" A small fairy named Binky asked.

Jorgen raised an eyebrow. "The time scooters are meant to be for history purpose only! Who could have possibly wished for a time scooter only to muck everything up?"

"It's Timmy Turner, sir!" Binky said, nervously.

Jorgen Von Strangle gave a sigh as he said, "I swear, that kid is going to be trouble for all of Fairy World someday... very well, I shall poof myself down to earth and give Turner and his fairies what for? You stay here!"

Binky just nodded nervously as Jorgen raised his huge wand and poofed out of the area. Binky gulped. He just knew that Jorgen was mad and that kid, Timmy Turner, was once again, in trouble...

All of a sudden, a huge poof came in as Binky yelped, seeing Jorgen standing in front of him. "J-J-Jorgen! Back already? I thought you just left!"

"What? Uh-oh! I better go down there now!" Jorgen yelped as he raised his huge wand and poofed out of the arena.

Binky paused as he looked at the ground where Jorgen previously stood. "Is it just me... or did Jorgen become high-definition?"

* * *

And there's the third chapter! How was it? If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Meeting the Past Jorgen

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"AND I wish the toilet was cleaned up!" 2016 Timmy said as 2016 Cosmo and 2016 Wanda, who had now caught up with 2016 Timmy in the bathroom, were waving their wands to clean up the toilet.

"I forgot how much that squid tentacle was always living in there!" 2016 Cosmo pointed out as he poofed out the tentacle that popped out. "NOR did we have a pet squid, for that matter."

"We didn't." 2016 Wanda frowned.

"Okay... I think we all got the chores done... at least the ones Vicky gave anyway. Who knows what she's going to give me next... but since I have the cleanest toilet... might as well take a picture and post it up online on the 'Cleanest Toilets' app!" Timmy said as he pulled out his cell phone and aimed it right at the toilet as he took a picture. 2016 Timmy was about to send the picture up... when he noticed his phone was odd. "Hey... what gives? This is just the old flip-phone, the one that does NOT have the cool apps on them!"

"Uh, you see, Timmy, you're in the past." 2016 Wanda explained. "It was during a time when apps weren't even invented."

"WHAT? NO!" 2016 Cosmo cried. "How am I supposed to enjoy the bowling game app! My Happy Eagles game!" 2016 Cosmo said, pulling out his phone... only for it to be a flippy phone as well. "How am I supposed to live without my Happy Eagles!"

2016 Wanda frowned. "We take a walk around outside like regular people!"

"Oh, but that's just so boring!" 2016 Cosmo said.

"We're just going to have to live with it..." 2016 Wanda sighed.

"Timmy Turner!" A familiar scratchy voice was heard.

"And here we go..." 2016 Timmy sighed as he, 2016 Cosmo and 2016 Wanda rolled their eyes. Right about now, they were used to Jorgen's appearances.

Coming in with a loud 'POOF' (with the literal cloud saying it), 2001 Jorgen appeared with his giant wand in hand as he looked down, as he talked in a threatening, yet monotone Arnold Schwarzenegger voice, "You have wished for something, and I sensed that it is bad. What did you do?"

2016 Timmy rolled his eyes as he said, "Jorgen, I have no idea what you're talking about."

2016 Wanda paused as he said, "Has your voice always been a monotone voice, Jorgen?"

"What are you talking about? This is my natural voice!" 2001 Jorgen glared.

"Really? We couldn't tell! You usually have SO much more emotion to that voice!" 2016 Cosmo pointed out.

"Are we going to talk about my voice, or... wait, why do you look different?" 2001 Jorgen asked.

"Uh, how do you mean?" 2016 Timmy asked.

"For one thing, you look more high definition, and you're more drawn refined the more I examine you." 2001 Jorgen looked at him.

"Oh, I don't know, we always looked like we always do..." 2016 Cosmo smiled as he pulled out some chicken from his ear. "Ear chicken?"

"Eh, no thanks." 2001 Jorgen rolled his eyes as he glared at 2016 Timmy, 2016 Cosmo and 2016 Wanda. "All right, I'll let you off the hook for now, but if I find anything suspicious with you, Turner, your life with your fairies may be cut short!"

2001 Jorgen then poofed away as 2016 Timmy rolled his eyes. "Jorgen always says that, yet he never does."

2016 Timmy sighed as he laid down on the bed as 2016 Cosmo and 2016 Wanda looked at each other, 2016 Wanda explaining, "You know, Timmy, there was a time when Jorgen was actually serious with the threats."

"Oh come on, he knows how much I can keep everything a secret, and I never want to be apart from you guys!" 2016 Timmy smiled. "Sure, there are occasional moments where we slip up, but it all worked out in the end. Besides, Jorgen's ONLY in charge of the fairies in his downtime. It's the Fairy Council who's in charge. We all know that."

As 2016 Cosmo was eating some more chicken he pulled out of his ear, 2016 Cosmo said, "This ear chicken is SO delicious! Could use more pepper!"

As 2016 Cosmo poofed up a pepper shaker, he started sprinkling it on the chicken as 2016 Timmy sighed. "Relax. I don't think I'm in any danger of losing you guys... especially when I have someone I have to share my fairies with... despite the fact that we don't get along."

"Sweetie, you know you're criticizing Chloe a lot, right?" 2016 Wanda said.

"Look, I think Chloe is cool, and I am willing to share my fairies with her, but I don't think I can ever connect with her like I connect with you guys." 2016 Timmy said as he instinctly reached his hand over and started patting air. 2016 Timmy's fairies looked at Timmy awkwardly. "What?"

"What are you looking for, Timmy?" 2016 Wanda asked.

2016 Timmy blinked in confusion as he looked down... then shook his head as he realized, "Oh, that's right! I forgot! Sparky's not here yet!"

Unknown to the people who travelled to 2016, 2001 Jorgen was listening in through the window as a bee as 2001 Jorgen smirked. "Sharing fairies with somebody? That counts as exposure! He does not have the authority to do so!"

2001 Jorgen then yelped as someone poofed in front of him, saying, in a scratchy, Arnold Schwarzenegger voice with more emotion, "EXCEPT if the Fairy Council gives HIM the authority!"

"What the- who are you, handsome, but strange fairy?" 2001 Jorgen said, staring at the bee version of himself.

"I am you, a few years into the future." 2016 Jorgen explained. "And that Turner and his fairies you see... they're from MY future."

"What? What are you and future Turner, Cosmo and Wanda doing in this time?" 2001 Jorgen frowned.

"Wow, was my voice really THAT monotone? Put some emotion into your voice, at least." 2016 Jorgen rolled his eyes. "Anyway, they're here to find the thing they lost... a missing part of their lives when it was a time it was just them."

2001 Jorgen raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... I guess it's not a rule if they go to their own past..."

"But that's not the main issue as to why I'm here. The Timmy Turner and Cosmo and Wanda from my past... your present... came to my present... your future!" 2016 Jorgen said, worried.

"What's so bad about that?" 2001 Jorgen smirked.

"You don't understand. Your past, as well as my Timmy Turner's future, is in jeopardy!" 2016 Jorgen said, worried.

2001 Jorgen looked at 2016 Jorgen, now concerned. "You sound serious."

"I am. Can we talk more about it in your quarters?" 2016 Jorgen asked.

"Very well..." 2001 Jorgen asked. "But when we get there, you better tell me what's going on!"

"It involves your past Turner." 2016 Jorgen sighed.

"HA! I knew it! What is he doing now?" 2001 Jorgen said as they both poofed back to Fairy World.

* * *

 **(2016 Fairly OddParents Universe)**

The next day, 2001 Timmy looked over at 2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda as he nodded. "Okay, you ready?"

"I guess so, Timmy, but what about going back to your home in the past? Aren't you worried your future self will come back any moment?" 2001 Wanda asked.

"What's the rush? He hasn't come back yet. Besides, I want to know more about Chloe... what are her likes, what are her favorite foods, does she love flowers or chocolates?" 2001 Timmy smiled.

"Timmy, it's a scuba diving adventure... it's not a date." 2001 Cosmo said.

"I'm going with a girl! I consider it a date!" 2001 Timmy gave a lovesick sigh.

2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda looked at each other in concern, worried.

"Timmy!" Chloe's voice was heard. "Cosmo, Wanda!"

"Here she comes! How do I look?" 2001 Timmy said, panicking.

2001 Wanda groaned. "You look fine, sweetheart."

Pretty soon, Chloe came in as she smiled towards 2001 Cosmo and 2001 Wanda. "Morning guys!"

"Uh... morning... Chloe." 2001 Wanda smiled a bit nervously.

"Yeah... heh heh... WE'RE NOT FROM THE PAST!" 2001 Cosmo said in a panic.

Chloe just rolled her eyes as 2001 Wanda glared at 2001 Cosmo. "Typical Cosmo and Wanda."

"Tell me about it." 2001 Timmy laughed as Chloe turned to him.

"Hey, Timmy! Ready to go on our scuba-diving adventure?" Chloe smiled... then paused. "Seriously, last chance if you want to change your mind. Any treasure we find, I am going to donate to everyone."

2001 Timmy looked at Chloe in surprise. "You're a polite girl AND a generous girl?"

2001 Timmy smiled as he went close. "You're awesome!"

"Uh... thanks, Timmy." Chloe said in surprise.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at the beach right now..." 2001 Timmy smiled.

"I take it it's a yes, then." Chloe smiled as Cosmo and Wanda raised their wands as all four of them poofed out of the room. It was at this time Poof and Sparky came in.

"We're ready for the beach!" Sparky said, holding a surfboard... then he paused as he looked around. "Hello? Timmy? New girl?"

Poof looked in shock as he said, "Did they just forget about us?"

Sparky shook his head. "Nah, that's impossible. They'll be back for us, Poof, I know it..."

* * *

And we are going to end the fourth chapter here! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
